Alive
by beautifulugly
Summary: Losing Kid Flash is the last thing Jinx can handle at this point in her life, and when he leaves her in the dark, thinking him to be dead, she practically falls apart before he makes it back to her and brings her broken pieces back together. A dramatic but fluffy Flinx fic, rated T for swearing. R & R!


**A/N: Just sort of wrote this spur of the moment. Just another fluffy bit of Flinx. Love you guys!**

**I must remind you once again that I do not own Teen Titans, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_**That Morning...**_

_His blue eyes glinted at her, looking down in that familiarly intrigued way that made her feel like she was the most interesting person in the world. And then his lips curved up, kissable yet unkissed, unconquered. _

_For now, Jinx thought, a blush forming in her cheeks._

_"The usual bet?"_

_"You take him down, I order pizza. I take him down, I walk away and you clean your room."_

_"I'll have you know my room is already clean." he'd leaned closer then, and she'd felt his breath ghost across her cheek. Well maybe if he quit letting me win, she had thought with a sly grin._

_"What can I say, I'm pretty good at this whole heroing thing."_

_"Wonder who taught you that."_

_"Some kid in red spandex."_

**_Later... Much too late in fact..._**

_"Jinx, run!"_

_"But, Kid Flash, I- NO!"_

She just kept seeing it. Seeing _him. _Over and over again. Sweating, yelling at her to run as fast as she could, telling her to _leave him. Pushing _her away from him. And then, his body, being hurtled, thrown, _tossed _away. Miles and miles away...

_"Jinx, run!"_

_"But, Kid Flash, I- NO!"_

She didn't remember what happened directly after that. She had simply woken up what seemed only moments later in a puddle, with yet another unconscious monster at her feet, being examined by police before it would be taken to wherever they kept monsters like that.

_Like her._

That's all she was. A monster playing hero, someone pretending that she was good luck, while in fact, all she did was kill. All she ever did was disappoint. And now there wasn't anything left for her.

_"Jinx, run!"_

_"But, Kid Flash, I- NO!"_

"No no no no..." she murmured into his tee shirt over and over again, the stupid fan boy tee shirt he'd bought with his lightning bolt on it, the one she loved to wear to bed, the one she had stolen and hid from him, always making sure to change into something different before emerging from her room to see what delicious breakfast he had cooked up for her.

She had tried making breakfast for him before, but the only thing she could touch in the kitchen without causing an explosion was a spoon - there were multiple occasions on which she had cut herself and caused the milk in the fridge to boil and coat the inside of the fridge, and she suspected Wally of having a stash of toasters hidden in his room somewhere. They were on their fifth one.

Even when she had tried to be good, she had only been a burden to him. Another face in the sea of faces here in Keystone that he had to protect.

_"Jinx, run!"_

_"No... No..." _she sobbed, into the darkness again and again, sitting on the cold floor of their apartment, crying, shaking. The lights had all exploded hours ago. The television was now a hollow, smoking shell of plastic, and now every appliance in the kitchen had burst into a million flameless shards. She sat there, surrounded by glass and burnt pieces of ceiling, and holding his shirt. As if that would bring him back. As if that would fix her.

Somehow, sleep had fallen upon her. Restless, angry sleep, there among the glass and shrapnel, tumbling and sobbing through dream after dream. Until something brought her into the conscious world, one she wished away, until she realized what that something was.

The door opening.

"Jinx? Jinx, are you okay?"

That voice.

_The _voice.

_His voice._

And _him. _Standing _right there. Here. _In their apartment. Alive.

Looking at her with those blue eyes.

_Alive._

"No..." she whispered, causing every door in the place to simultaneously break off their hinges and fly into the opposite wall.

He didn't even look injured. A small bruise, nearly microscopic, on his bottom lip, and that was all she could see. Maybe it was under his mask, but he was standing, moving just fine, making his way across the room, stepping carefully over bits of furniture.

"Jinx, it's me. What happened in here?" he asked, wide eyed, going to flick on the light switch and getting no light in return. The only light came from outside in the hallway, only barely changing the atmosphere from apocalyptic to just a little less apocalyptic for a moment before he closed it behind them and shut them in darkness.

"I... I..." she gasped, stepping backward. Her senses were on overload, her body quaking, her eyes going blurry, her knees going weak. She stepped backward, outside of her halo, but couldn't stop short enough of getting glass in her foot.

"Be careful, you're going to hurt your foot." he chastised gently, and she nearly broke into pieces.

"My foot? You were _dead, _Kid Flash!" her scream was piercing, hysterical, and the television fell off of the wall.

His look was disbelieving, his mouth open just slightly as he looked around and continued to take in the wreckage. "You really think a little toss could kill me?" he said with a cocky tone, and it took every ounce of control Jinx had not to bring the building to rubble.

"I watched you get thrown nearly into the next _county _Flash... It's... It's been hours..." she croaked, dropping her hands, one hand still clutching his tee shirt, wrinkled and tear stained. It was now well into the evening, maybe around seven - every clock had been hexed beyond recognition.

He was close to her now, stepping over crunching glass. "My shirt?" he asked, brows crinkled beneath his mask, realization finally breaking through his oblivion. "You... You really thought I was dead... And you did this?" he didn't seem to believe his eyes, looking at her, expecting her to laugh or snort in her usual derisive way and call him stupid or an idiot or just _something _that was reminiscent of Jinx. Because this... _person_, looking at him with absolute horror and confusion, an expression so broken and pale that it ripped at his insides, was _not Jinx. _The Jinx he knew would not mourn him like this, would hardly mourn him at all. But then, how _would _she mourn him? How else would Jinx react to the erasure of his existence.

Immediately, he moved to hold her, affirm his presence, fix this. "Jinx-"

"Of course I thought you were dead! You stupid... _hero! _Always the fucking _martyr!_ Always ready to leave in the next second without a second thought!" she screamed, hitting his chest, pushing him away from her.

"Jinx, I'm _here. _I'm alive. I'm not a martyr, I'm not leaving you-"

"You already did! _Hours, _Kid. _Hours. _You're the fucking fastest man alive, what the hell am I supposed to think when you get _thrown cross country _and are gone into the night?" she was angry now, truly angry. Hurt. Wounded. Afraid.

"Listen, I'm _sorry, _okay? I had to wait to heal up before I could start running again." he sighed.

"Heal up?" _Oh, God._

"I'm not Superman, Jinx. A fall like that, I'm going to have some broken bones." Again, realization was beginning to hum through him, realizing just how long he was gone and just how awful the thoughts she'd been having must have been.

Jinx crossed her arms, chewing her lip in anger. "And let me guess, you just sat in whatever crater you created and waited for your super speed to heal you. You set your own leg, splinted your own wrist without _calling for help on you communicator_. You know, that thing you have me carry for _emergencies. _And you sat there for hours, being the selfless hero, _w__ithout thinking to call home and tell me you were_ _okay_." Her words were venomous, her glare intensifying as she continued to scorn him.

"My communicator was shattered, Jinx. Believe me, if I could have, I would have called you. Why would I just leave you in the dark like that?" he was trying not to be angry, trying not to get defensive. One more outburst and he expected the apartment to detach itself from the building and plummet into the street below. He just wanted her to calm down again.

"Your super speed can't cure everything, Kid. You can't do everything by yourself." her voice was quiet, broken and soft. He watched her shoulders begin to shake, her pink locks, lose and heavy with sweat, falling about her face as she finally began to release the sobs she'd been holding in. "You pushed me away from you, and I thought you were dead. I thought that would be my last memory of you." she cracked. All she could do was hold her arms across herself and squeeze, trying to hold herself together and not fly apart.

And then, it wasn't her arms holding her together, but Kid Flash's, still clad in spandex and coated in strong muscle, wrapping about her and pressing her into his chest. She pulled him closer, grasping at his shoulders as she cried and cried. _He was here. He was alive. He was still here for her._

"I will never push you away, Jinx. And I will never leave you again." he whispered through his own tears, holding onto his partner with all he could, burying his face into her neck and simply holding her.

They stood like that for a very long time, he tangled in her hair and she dwarfed by his broad shoulders, in the dark and surrounded by fragments of glass. Anchoring one another to the world, until it became too much to stand and he pulled his face away from hers.

"I want you to know something." he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. He didn't know if it was the lack of food or her intoxicating presence, but he found this position made him incredibly delirious.

"Tell me." she whispered, in return, brushing her small nose against the bridge of his. The moon, risen high in the sky, filtered through their narrow windows, giving them just enough light to find each other by.

"My name is Wally West." he breathed, shutting his eyes tight.

He felt her tense, pull her face from his and look at him. He opened them again and found hers, wide and shocked, even a little puzzled. She licked her lips nervously, blinking away her shock and shaking her head. "Kid, you shouldn't have-"

He stopped her with a tug at her waist, gentle and even a little playful. "Wally. West." he stated, his expression lighting from some inner joy.

She took a deep breath, exhaling, "Wally West." And just like that, they were both smiling, wide toothy, slightly insane smiles that gleamed in the light and gave way to loud laughter and giggles as he lifted her up and spun her around with ease.

"Whoa." Wally chuckled, holding onto her to regain his balance. She giggled again, a little uncontrollably as she held onto his waist, not without noticing the hard muscle under the layers of red and yellow.

"Dizzy?" she asked with a tinge of concern, touching his face with her hands, but when her fingers tips touched the edge of his mask, her expression faded away to something thoughtful that he couldn't read.

He touched her wrists, guiding. "A little." Then, she was pulling the mask away, over his spiked red hair, and past face.

"You have freckles." was the first thing she thought to say, earning her a hearty laugh and a soft caress on her cheek. "And a forehead."

"So do you." he chuckled, leaning into kiss her forehead gently.

Then, without either of them really noticing, her lips.

A long, electric kiss, explosive yet gentle, sending intense shocks not of the hex variety down to Wally's toes. Soft yet firm, warm, a mix of peppered kisses and long, slow ones that allowed for exploration and deep breaths, breathing in each other and drowning at the same time.

Her small laughter broke the kiss when his stomach, pressed right against hers, grumbled very loudly. "Hungry?" she managed to mumble even as he continued kissing her lips, trying to ignore his basic functions for another, arguably even _more basic _function.

"Not for food." he mumbled, moving to kiss her neck as her lips were otherwise occupied with smiling and talking.

"You could have fooled me." she laughed, poking at his empty stomach and leaning her upper torso away from his lips. "How about that pizza?"

"But you took down the bad guy." he answered, trying to to stare at her mouth. Now that he had tasted, he wanted to devour.

"Then you order it, and I'll start cleaning." she said, moving away from him make her way into the kitchen.

However, as she said, he _was _the fast boy alive.

And that's he ended up with Jinx on one shoulder, yelling into his ear as he held the phone to the other. "Yes, a large cheese, a water, and pink lemonade." he said over her protests, then hung up as he walked into his room, which look surprisingly unharmed.

"So, I was thinking of some better ways you could pass the time than cleaning." he chuckled, then zooming about the apartment. In less time than it took to blink, he'd changed the light bulb in his lamp, and had them cocooned in his obnoxious yellow comforter, Jinx snuggled against his chest, which was no longer clad in spandex, but in a slightly rumpled tee shirt.

_Oh boy._

"But first, you're gonna tell me where you've been hiding this tee shirt from me, missy."

In the end, Jinx did all she could think to do: kiss him. And that kept him distracted, at least until he had to stumble through a war zone of a living room to confront a very concerned pizza delivery guy.


End file.
